Terra Revisited
by Ambrant Arandel
Summary: Sequel to Raven Revealed. BBxTerra. Can BB find someone now that Raven and Robin are together? Rated M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

**Terra Revisited**

A Teen Titans Fanfiction 

Prologue

It was a normal day around Titans tower. At least what passed for a normal day. Robin was doing research, Starfire was baking some sort of alien recipe, and Cyborg was trying desperately to keep up with Beast boy on the Game Station. The changeling had apparently gotten the idea that playing while in monkey form was better than in his human form. Apparently, it was working. Cyborg was sweating and crying out in disbelief as the little monkey plastered his fighter on the game they were playing. Raven decided to leave the peace and tranquility of this setting to go into her room. She had work to do. Ever since declaring her feelings for Robin she had felt a pang of guilt. Not for Starfire, since the two friends had decided to wait and see what Robin decided and to not get jealous of each other showing the boy affection, but because of Beast boy. He was the only Titan that didn't have someone in his life and it made Raven feel guilty because she knew that he had been attracted to her. Cyborg wasn't exactly dating Bumblebee, but the way he e-mailed her every day, had her number on speed dial, took every excuse to go visit the Titans east, and knew her birthday, favorite color, etc. It wouldn't be long before the 'tin man' hooked up with Dorothy. Raven sighed and took out her books and started studying. There simply had to be a way to free Terra. Then she wouldn't feel bad for Beast boy anymore.

Chapter I.

Beast boy gloated. He had Cyborg right where he wanted him. He was about to end his reign as the undefeated champion of 'Super Cyber Alley Racing Fighter: Gold Edition'. It was just at that time the alarm sounded around the tower and Robin yelled 'Titan's GO!'.

Cyborg smiled and dropped the controller. "And with that I would like to announce my retirement as undefeated master of SCARF: Gold"

"No way! I was going to win! You gotta let me have a rematch!" Beast boy yelled changing back.

"Later guys! It looks like the Hive Five are trying to rob an armored car." Robin announced as he darted towards the door. Starfire was right on his heels as Cyborg headed for the garage.

Beast boy clung to Cyborg as a mouse to keep from having to run. They encountered Raven halfway to the garage and all five teens hit the garage at the same time. Cyborg was in the car in a flash with Robin grabbing the coveted passenger seat. Beast boy didn't have anywhere to sit except between the two female members of the team. He morphed back as the T car raced out of the garage towards land.

Beast boy really didn't mind riding next to Star and Raven, it was just that being around the two ever since he found out about their 'arrangement' concerning Robin had been a little difficult, especially Raven. Yeah, Beast boy still liked her, but he wasn't as 'open' about relationships as apparently his three teammates were.

Beast boy tried to get comfortable and for once keep his mouth shut. He really didn't want to disrupt the team and he figured the less said the better. Finally the T-Car zeroed in on the stretch of road that the armored car had been attacked on. There with the money still in their hands were the Hive Five doing their thing.

Beast boy tried to tune everything out and focus on the mission. Stop the Five. As the Titans got out of the car everything went berserk. Mammoth had squared off against Cyborg, Gizmo had jumped Robin, and Starfire and Raven were being quadruple teamed by Billy Numerous. Beast boy was the last out of the car and faced off against Jinx.

Beast boy changed into a Hawk and swooped after her, but she was running too fast. She made it to Gizmo's weird looking vehicle and took of. Beast boy was quickly on his own against Jinx as she raced toward the city. Beast boy finally managed to get close enough to grab onto the giant wheel and morphed into a gorilla. The momentum spun him over, but he slammed feet first into the pavement in front of the car stopping it instantly and sending Jinx flying. She landed hard on the pavement and rolled. She wasn't moving.

Beast boy changed back into his human form and ran to her. She looked like she might have been hurt. Tenderly, he rolled Jinx over onto her back and lifted her up into his arms. She was bruised but seemed to be OK. Beast boy carried her over to the side of the road in case some car should come by and laid her out gently. She coughed a couple of times and then rolled her head over to look at Beast boy. Being this close to a girl, Beast boy suddenly realized his heart was beating much faster.

Jinx actually smiled up at Beast boy for a moment. She gently placed her hand on Beast boy's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "You know what I've always said about you Beast boy?" Jinx asked meekly.

"What's that?" Beast boy asked with his heart still racing.

"You're the most gullible one of the bunch." She said as pink light flashed all through Beast boy's vision and the whole world went black.

The next thing Beast boy realized he was lying in the medical bay. That and his head felt like it was going to explode. He gingerly reached up but quickly grew dizzy. He felt like he was going to puke.

Beast boy finally managed to stand as the rest of the gang came into the bay. "FRIEND BEAST BOY! YOU ARE UNHARMED!" Starfire cried choking the life out of him.

"Not anymore!" Beast boy cried in dismay. "What happened where's Jinx and the rest of the Hive Five."

"We managed to capture the rest of the Hive Five, but Jinx got away." Robin said as he looked at the changeling. He didn't ask, but he didn't have to. Everybody probably wanted to know 'what happened'.

Beast boy fell silent; a girl had suckered him. He couldn't help it if he went easy on girls. He just couldn't bring himself to be as rough with Jinx or Kitten as he would with someone like Mammoth or Slade. He knew everybody wanted an explanation for why he'd let them down. He just didn't have one.

Finally, it was Cyborg who asked. "So what happened man?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Beast boy said sullenly.

"Look Beast boy, nobody's blaming you we just want to know if…" Robin started.

"I said I don't want to talk about it OK!" Beast boy yelled as he ran out of the room.

The rest of the Titans watched Beast boy go. No one said a word for a few minutes. Finally, Raven felt it was her responsibility to take care of it. "I'll go talk to him later once he's had a chance to cool down." Raven offered.

"What was up with him?" Robin asked confused.

"Beast boy's been a bit down lately." Raven admitted. "I've sensed it from him for the past few days. I think he may still have issues with a crush he's had on me."

The rest of the team nodded. Beast boy was always pretty easy to read. The feelings he'd had for Raven had been evident. Robin finally turned to Raven. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm working on a spell to free Terra. I'm hoping once she's free he'll feel better. It was pretty evident that she cared for him as much as he cared for her. If she comes back to us, he should be happy again." Raven said.

"Do you think things can ever be the same between the two of them after her having been Slade's apprentice?" Robin asked seriously.

"It worked for us." Raven said smiling as Starfire grinned and nodded.

Robin couldn't help smiling either. "Whatever you need. The rest of us will do all we can to help."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

Chapter II.

Beast boy watched the sunset. He always liked the sunset. Inside him the different animal impulses always seemed to be more balanced at sunset. The nocturnal beasts would just be waking up and the diurnal beasts would just be settling down. He sat down and thought about Jinx. She had made a fool of him. Which wasn't much of a surprise, women seemed to be making a fool out of him all his life. Jinx, Terra, Raven…

Beast boy always felt like he was an idiot around Raven, and her stinging comments didn't help matters. Yeah, she was dark, beautiful, mysterious, beautiful, intelligent, beautiful, and was a kick butt fighter, but she was also downright knockdown drag-out gorgeous. He really wasn't surprised Robin had fallen for her too.

The only person that he'd ever met who was more beautiful than Raven was Terra. The fact that Terra had actually seemed interested in him as well had made things even better. He admitted to himself that Raven had been a crush, a purely physical attraction that evoked his beast-like instincts. Terra had been something different entirely. He had cared for her as a person instead of some sort of beauty queen.

Yeah, he'd gone easy on Jinx and paid for it. For a split second his lonely mind had imagined against all odds a hero/villain romance. It sounded so much like some sort of sappy romance novel it almost made him puke now to think about it. Still it had hurt that his emotions had gotten the better of him and he had let a villain get away.

The door to the roof opened up and Beast boy heard someone coming near him.

"Hi Raven." Beast boy said without much emphasis.

Raven sat down next to him on the roof and looked out at the receding sun. "You've been up here for a while." Raven commented.

"Yeah." Beast boy said simply.

"We're feeling awfully talkative today." Raven commented dryly.

"Look who's talking." Beast boy retorted.

"I guess I deserved that." Raven said kindly. "I know I've never really had much nice to say to you Beast boy, it's just not my style."

"Never stopped you with Robin." Beast boy said accusingly.

"Yeah, I know. Beast boy, why did you have a crush on me?" Raven finally asked.

"You're the empath, why don't you tell me?" Beast boy countered.

"Because my powers only tell me emotions are present, not what their source is." Raven said simply looking out at the sea. "I never understood why you were so fond of me."

"Why does Robin like you?" Beast boy asked.

"I guess because we're so much alike." Raven said simply.

"It's the same with me, Raven. Our teams are the only family we've ever known. Other people tend to avoid us, and we're always lonely. You seem to be alright with it though, while I always try to keep getting closer." Beast boy said as he looked over at Raven for the first time.

"Well you won't be lonely for much longer hopefully." Raven said looking back at Beast boy. "I think I might have found a way to bring back someone who was special to you."

Beast boy looked at Raven as if she had lost her mind. "What do you mean, Terra?"

"Yes Beast boy, Terra. I'm preparing a spell that might be able to un-petrify her. It's a long shot, but with luck we'll be able to get her back and then you won't have to be alone any more." Raven said smiling. "All of us are pitching as best we can to try to get her back. We're doing it because we don't want you to fell like you're alone Beast boy. No matter what happens you'll never be alone, and we'll always be friends."

Beast boy didn't know what to say. At that point he felt like his heart was going to break with joy. "Thanks, Rae." Beast boy said as he reached over and hugged her.

"I still don't do hugs." Raven said dryly.

"After what you just told me, you should be thankful you're not getting kissed. Besides, you'll never win Robin from Starfire without getting into hugging." Beast boy said playfully.

"Thanks BB." Raven said as he let her go to go back inside.

"I'm going back inside. You coming?" Raven asked as she turned to leave.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to wait for the first star to come out so I can make a wish. It never hurts." Beast boy said as Raven walked away. He was going to see Terra again. Now all he had to figure out was WHAT he was going to say to her when he saw her again.

The next few days around Titans tower were a complete buzz. There weren't any villains in the city at the moment, but you couldn't tell it from the way the Titans were busy running around the tower. Everyone was pitching in.

Robin had pulled up all the files that they had on Terra's powers. He had also requested downloads from the Justice League watchtower on any other information on her types of abilities including other people who might have similar powers that could help.

Cyborg had pulled out of his seemingly never ending toolbox every gizmo, gadget, machine, device, or module that might help monitor, release, or otherwise transform Terra back to her original self. He had even called the Titans East to help cover the city while the Titans put forth their best effort to save Terra. He had also been studying Kole's powers in the hopes that he could find something there that could help.

Starfire had contacted her world to see if anyone there or in the known universe had been turned to stone. She had found out that there was a precise ritual among her people for mourning those who had been lost to petrification, but that no one had ever been brought back from it. She was overjoyed at this since that being the case; if the Titans succeeded she would get the express privilege of writing the ritual herself and would therefore earn herself the title of 'snarf-curder'.

Raven had spent the entire time researching the spell she would cast. Since petrification was far more common in magic, it was therefore more likely that a spell existed somewhere to reverse it. The only tricky part was going to be the fact that Terra's powers hadn't exactly been magical in nature. She was still quietly optimistic however.

This left Beast boy, the least technologically gifted member of the team, in limbo. He spent his time coordinating the efforts by the other super teens that were helping around the city, and composing love poetry. In all, it was a great time for him to be alive.

Finally, after a week of preparation, the Titans gathered in the cave under the city where Terra's statue resided. Beast boy went over to it and gingerly removed the dead flowers he had left there and replaced them with fresh ones.

"You've been doing that ever since it happened haven't you." Raven accused.

"Yeah." Beast boy said sadly.

"Don't worry, we're going to get her back." Robin said confidently.

Everyone began setting up and taking their places. Robin and Starfire left to monitor the city for any seismic activity that might occur because of the ritual. Cyborg hooked up every gadget he could think of to Terra in the hopes of being able to tell if anything happened.

Finally, Raven placed her sigils on the stone around Terra. She concentrated for a few moments and then started the ritual. Everything seemed to be working smoothly as Raven continued casting. Cyborg watched his screens intently and looked for any sign of life from the stone. Beast boy just tried to stay out of the way.

Dark energy crept through the cavern drawing in around the statue of Terra making it turn to darkest black. Raven began to concentrate holding the power in tight rein until final she completed the ritual in a shower of dark sparks and power.

The statue still stood staring back at them in defiance. Raven looked at Cyborg who shook his head sadly. Beast boy felt his heart breaking all over again. It was too much to bear. He walked over to the statue and slumped down against it and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Beast boy. Her powers are just too strong." Raven said sadly.

"Just leave me alone here for a little while. I want to be alone with her." Beast boy said as the other two Titans left him in his misery. He was hurting all over again. He had wanted her to be back so badly and now his dreams were crushed again. If this hadn't worked, then there was no hope for him ever finding a way to release her. His friends had managed to muster all the intellect of the Earth's super heroes, tapped the knowledge of twelve different star systems, and had delved into ancient tomes from civilizations some thought to only be legend. There was simply nothing left.

Beast boy finally let himself go totally to despair. He was only one man. Couldn't there be that one special person for him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

Chapter III.

Robin walked along the corridors next to Starfire. The mission had been a failure and Beast boy had gone back up to the roof to sulk. Robin had wanted to go talk to him this time, but Raven said that he needed more time to be alone with his grief. Raven had taken it upon herself to help Beast boy any way she could. They'd all gotten their hopes up thinking that Terra was the answer, now it had made everyone lower than ever.

Starfire looked at Robin, and from the corner of his eye he could see her smiling. "You should try to be happy Robin. 'Often failure only leads to success', as Galfor always used to tell me.

Robin actually smiled at the alien girl. She could remain cheerful no matter what happened. It was contagious too.

Robin sighed and stopped in front of the door to his lab. He should really be getting back to work, but he really didn't feel like it at the moment. "I really feel bad for Beast boy." Robin said finally. "I feel like I've betrayed him somehow. Here I am, and I've always had you by my side. Then I find that Raven cares for me, and I've started caring for her as well. It's very confusing. I wish I knew what to do."

Starfire put a hand on Robin's shoulders. "You can't change how Raven feels. Not even Raven can do that. She wanted to kill what she felt for you to keep from hurting me. Even if she had succeeded, it would not have meant she would love Beast boy. That is why I was honored to have her as my kundogi." Starfire said solemnly.

"What's a 'kundogi', Starfire?" Robin asked perplexed. He tried not to ask the meaning of too many Tamaranian words. Sometimes it was too disturbing.

"There is no exact translation." Starfire admitted. "A kundogi is a relationship two warriors have among my people. Among my people it is quite frequent that a warrior will not return from battle. That is why we have kundogi. A kundogi is someone that the warrior trusts with their life, but that person is also a rival. If a warrior dies in battle, and they leave behind someone special to them, then the kundogi will take their place. They become wife, sister, or mother in the place of the one who is departed."

"So if anything happens to you, you're expecting Raven to take your place and be with me?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yes, and if you choose her then I would take her place should anything happen to her." Starfire said seriously. "It has been a tradition among my people for thousands of years. In fact, my mother was the kundogi for Blackfire's mother. That's why our hair is different colors."

"So Blackfire is only your half-sister?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean? Blackfire is not half of a person." Starfire said confused.

"What I mean is that the bond isn't the same as if you were full sisters." Robin explained.

"No Robin. The kundogi becomes everything that the original was. My mother became Blackfire's mother before I was ever born. On Tamaran we are considered full sisters." Starfire said patiently.

"I wonder if becoming MY kundogi would cheer up Beast boy?" Robin said with a chuckle.

"Now you are being silly Robin. Boys do not have kundogi." Starfire said laughing.

Robin missed the joke. He had an eyebrow raised until Starfire stopped laughing. "So why don't boys have kundogi."

Starfire rolled her eyes as if Robin were being intentionally dense. "Because on Tamaran, boys do not choose their mates. Only women get to choose who fathers their children."

"You mean that women are the ones that do the asking out?" Robin said incredulously. "Starfire, why haven't you ever acted that way?"

"Because I am not on Tamaran and you aren't Tamaranian. It has been fun though not having to ask out boys and pursue them. On earth, the boys pursue the girls. It comes as somewhat of a relief, though I must admit that sometimes the boys can be what you call 'creepy'." Starfire said with a chill.

Robin didn't have to ask who she meant, remembering the two little Spanish roadrunners that were part of Titans East and their unabashed adoration of Starfire. She was taller than both of them put together.

Robin shook his head as he thought about how that would affect his life. In retrospect considering some of the women he'd run across, like that psycho-witch on speed kitten, it wouldn't really have made much of a difference.

"So do women propose on your planet?" Robin asked.

"No. We do not have 'marriage' like you do. If one of the women on my planet takes a mate, then he is considered hers. If any other woman wants him then she has to fight for him. The winner keeps the man." Starfire said happily.

"So how does that apply to you and Raven?" Robin said getting more alarmed by the moment. Did Raven understand this tradition?

"On my planet we do not have the friends who are also girls and the friends who are also boys. You have not mated with either of us yet, so it does not apply. On my planet you wouldn't be choosing which one of us to be with, we would choose for you. Raven and I would fight for the right to be with you." Starfire said happily.

"So if I choose you…" Robin said uneasily.

"Then I would be the first one you mate with. Under the law of my people, Raven could not challenge me for you until you had given me a child. Then after the child was born, we would fight and if she won, you would have to give her a child."

"What about you?" Robin asked. This was definitely one of those alarming culture lessons.

"I would have to wait until Raven had her child before I could challenge her again." Starfire said and then noticing the alarmed look on Robin's face she attempted to reassure him. "Do not worry Robin, the fights are seldom fatal, especially among kundogi."

"So kundogi fight over men, just like everyone else?" Robin asked.

"Yes, even more frequently. A man might me exchanged several times by the time they are done with him." Starfire said happily. "I realize it is not the same on your world, but if Raven were to challenge me for you, I would gladly accept."

Robin didn't know what else to say. "Thanks."

Starfire looked around the hallway. Robin didn't know what she was looking for until she leaned close. "You know Robin," Starfire said whispering, "Raven can always challenge me for you later if you want to be fair about this."

Robin's eyes nearly bulged out of his mask as Starfire pinned him to the door of his lab. Her face was extremely close to his. "All this talk of home has made me sick for my home and the way WE do things."

Starfire planted her lips on Robin. Not on his mouth, that would have been mildly enjoyable. Instead she went straight for his neck. Robin was trying to struggle free, but Starfire had him pinned. "Yes." Starfire said breathlessly. "If Raven wants you later she can challenge me."

Robin barely was able to reach the door release to the door to his lab in an effort to escape. Unfortunately, the door opening sent him sprawling on the floor of his lab with Starfire on top of him. Robin watched in terror as the door slid shut behind them. He hadn't turned on the lights, and now he was alone in the dark with Starfire on top of him ravaging his neck.

Robin felt torn. On the one hand here was one of the women he loved practically ravishing him on the floor of his lab. On the other hand he didn't feel right doing this to Raven or moving this quickly. Robin hated to admit it, but getting dominated by a woman was DEFINTIELY not his thing so he tried to struggle.

"You must be part Tamaranian." Starfire said happily. "I like it when you struggle."

Robin's heart nearly left his throat. He lay still hoping that it would get Starfire to let him go, but she only redoubled her efforts. He half expected for clothing to start getting ripped any minute. "Please Starfire, I don't want to 'mate' yet."

Starfire almost laughed. "Do you think I am a hifnubble, Robin? I know that. You do not need to worry. I am not going to make you my mate yet. I just want to give you 'The Mark of Intention', I think Earthlings call it a 'hicky'."

Robin looked startled and resumed his feeble efforts to escape from Starfire. He finally gave up and submitted to the most erotic make out session he'd ever experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

Chapter IV.

Beast boy watched the sunset. He always liked the sunset. He watched as the sun set on his dying hope of ever finding love. He'd been up here for most of the day. Nobody had bothered him. He was half glad and half depressed, on the one hand he really did want to be alone, but on the other hand it would have been nice to have someone to yell at about disturbing him.

The door to the roof opened once again and Beast boy smelled Raven coming. He didn't move. He just kept looking out to sea.

"Hi Raven." Beast boy said sadly.

"I just wanted to tell you I was sorry about how things worked out." Raven said as she sat down next to Beast boy.

"It's OK, I guess I just let myself get my hopes up. I should've known better." Beast boy said glumly. "Look. Raven, I…"

Beast boy's words died on his lips as he turned to look at Raven. Her eyes were wide and her power was coursing around her. She looked at Beast boy with stark terror. "Beast boy, I can feel…"

Beast boy got up and grabbed Raven as she nearly fell from the roof. He pulled her up and she suddenly grabbed him. Raven pulled herself into his chest and clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Beast boy tried to make sense of what was going on. Raven was acting is if he were all over her writhing against him like she was in the throes of passion.

"Beast boy. I… Alarm… Sound… Alarm…" Raven was saying amidst ragged breaths.

Beast boy didn't have to be told twice as an air-handling unit exploded next to him. Other machines on top of the tower were beginning to glow black as well. Beast boy raised his communicator, but it exploded in his hand. Wincing at the pain he looked around while still clutching Raven to his chest.

Finally, Beast boy spotted the alarm box for the roof. He couldn't reach it so he grabbed Raven's arm and pointed it. "Raven, FIRE!"

Raven's energy lanced out and destroyed the box causing sparks to fly and the failsafe circuit to be broken. Warning whistles started going off all over the tower. Ever Titan in the tower now thought someone was attacking the roof.

Raven's convulsions seemed to subside immediately and she sagged against Beast boy breathing heavily. "Raven, what happened?" Beast boy said in a panic.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Raven said catching her breath.

The other Titans came busting out onto the roof ready to fight. Beast boy noticed that Star and Robin were already breathing heavily for some reason, and Robin's clothes looked like he'd already been in a fight.

Raven turned on him and Starfire as soon as they got there. "What were you two doing?" Raven asked nearly yelling.

Starfire immediately looked like a kid caught in the candy jar. "I am sorry friend Raven. I was trying to give Robin the 'Mark of Intention'. You can give him one too if you wish."

Raven looked like she was ready to faint. "I think I've found another 'issue' we're going to have to resolve."

"What happened?" Robin asked perplexed as he tried to cover up the bruise on his neck.

"I felt you." Raven said still shaking. "I felt your mind through the link we share. Apparently if you're with Starfire, I can feel it."

Beast boy whistled as the implications began to settle in on him. "Dude! You mean I was holding you while you were…"

"Indisposed!" Raven finished for him vehemently. "This may sound unfair Starfire, but you're going to have to warn me before you go to do anything like that with the boy wonder. My emotions are powerful enough as it is, but when you add his on top of everything it becomes even MORE dangerous."

Cyborg was apparently filing all this under the 'Too Much Information' category and had set about resetting the alarms and checking the damage Raven had accidentally caused.

Beast boy watched the three trying to come to some sort of arrangement, when it felt as if lightning struck his brain. _I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Her powers are just too strong. …but when you add his on top of everything…_

"Raven, you're a genius!" Beast boy said emphatically.

"What are you going on about?" Raven asked testily.

"Your powers weren't enough to overcome Terra's power," Beast boy said smiling, "but if we super-charged them…"

Beast boy was staring at Starfire and Robin. He then turned to Raven who was shaking her head emphatically.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking Beast boy? That much power might kill Terra instead of bringing her back!" Raven insisted.

"Raven we've tried everything else!" Beast boy pleaded. "There's no way that anyone is ever going to be able to give it a better shot than we've already tried and we failed. We can't just leave her that way for all eternity."

"I may have something that might help as well." Cyborg said rejoining the conversation. "When Merlin was here he said he was looking at other possible ways of making Raven loose control of her powers. He recommended that it might help her channel more power if her barriers were totally removed. He asked me if there were any way to achieve it, and I think I might have found one."

"What was it?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Sodium Pentathol. Truth Serum. If we give Raven a small injection it might loosen her hold on her powers. She could theoretically channel more of it that way according to Merlin." Cyborg said before finally turning to Raven. "It's your call though, you know your powers better than any of us do."

Raven shook her head and looked at the other two members of her rather twisted little love triangle. "What do you think Robin?"

Beast boy looked at Robin. He never even wavered. "Let's do it."

The team went back down to the cave that very night. They still had most of Cyborg's equipment hooked up, so all that remained was for everyone to try again. This time though Robin was going to stay down there with Starfire.

Beast boy was looking more and more anxious. Robin couldn't really blame him though. Terra had meant a lot to him. Robin tried to think what lengths he would go to save Raven or Starfire. He resolved to try to tell them both how much they meant to him more often.

Cyborg turned on his instruments and watched the gauges. He then took out the small case that he had brought from the medical lab. "All right Raven," Cyborg said as he swabbed Raven's arm. "This will take a few minutes to take effect so you need to have your powers focused before then. Once it starts to kick in we'll, try to through as much power into you as we can."

Raven nodded and turned towards her ritual. Beast boy walked over to her and hugged her. "Thanks Raven. I owe you."

"No you don't Beast boy." Raven said grudgingly. "We're all family here. You'd do the same for me."

Robin stepped next to Starfire and waited for Raven to begin. Raven began to chant as she held her palms out before her. The power immediately rushed to her fingers. The wind began to howl through the cave as she concentrated all of her power on the spell. Robin looked to Cyborg who was looking at the monitors closely. "The drug should start kicking in any moment now."

Robin felt Raven's mind the moment the drug kicked in. He began to feel the power course through him as well. He could feel Ravens turmoil. All the feelings that Raven had were now coursing through him. "This is all I have!" Raven shouted as the darkness surrounded Terra's statue.

Robin looked to Starfire and she took him into her arms. He had to admit that it was weird being taken up into her arms like he was the shy young girl, but he didn't resist letting his emotions go and letting himself love and be loved by Starfire. Robin looked up and kissed Starfire.

Robin could feel his emotions building. Still part of him held back. He didn't know what else to do until he felt a small prick in his neck. Robin broke the kiss to look back at Cyborg holding a second syringe. "You never know man."

Robin went back to kissing Starfire as he felt the drug enter his system and he surrendered to it. Now Raven was nearly screaming from the exertion. Cyborg was watching the monitors and finally looked up. "Something's starting to happen!"

Robin looked at the statue of Terra as it began to twist and writhe as if she wanted to be released. She was still surrounded in darkness and her features still looked like stone, but she was moving. She moved her hands to her side and raised her head as if screaming.

"It's still not enough!" Raven cried. "I'm loosing her!"

In a moment of desperation, Robin knew what he had to do. He only hoped it worked. Gently pushing away from Starfire, Robin stepped away and walked over to Raven. What he was doing could get him killed, but he had risked as much for his team before.

Robin gingerly reached around Raven and unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the floor. He then stepped up to Raven and wove his arms around her waist much as he had done during her training exercise with Merlin. Robin didn't dare look at the statue. Right now, all he wanted to see was her.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Raven said in shock.

"I'm loving you." Robin whispered into her ear. "Let me help you Raven."

Robin slowly slid his arms out along Raven's until his gloved palms rested on the backs of her hands. Then he slowly wove his fingers over hers until his fingers were intertwined with hers. He then began to rub against her neck with his face gently kissing her most sensitive areas.

"I think it's time I gave YOU the 'Mark of Intention'." Robin said as he began to kiss at Raven's neck passionately.

The scream that rocked the cavern startled everyone. Robin looked up to see Raven screaming as the power ripped through her out of control. He felt his own spirit responding as well tearing out of him to fill the empty void within her. For one blessed moment he was one with Raven, and it was not her power transforming Terra, but their power.

The second scream was from Terra as Raven watched the power tearing into her stony form. She screamed as the stone began to recede and her body began to regain its softer shape.

Beast boy sprang to her in an instant. He grabbed Terra ignoring the power coursing over her that was in all likelihood hurting him too. "Come on Terra. You've got to let go of your power!" Beast boy cried as he cradled the girl whose eyes could be seen glowing yellow amidst the darkness of his and Raven's magic.

"I CAN'T BEAST BOY!" Terra screamed in agony.

"Then take me with you." Beast boy said finally. "I don't want to stay in this world if you're not here with me."

Terra looked into Beast boy's eyes and with a final flash everything went silent.

Raven collapsed backward into Robin. Robin tried to stand but found that his muscles had deserted him as well. He collapsed backwards with Raven on top of him. Raven was quietly sobbing from the power that had ripped through her body. Her emotions were running out of control. He could tell, and so were his. The only thing keeping them alive was the fact she was probably going to be burned out for a few days.

Starfire was laughing with glee. "You have done it friend Raven and Robin! Friend Terra is restored."

Robin looked up to see Beast Boy cradling Terra. She looked up as if shocked to see Beast boy as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Then she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

Chapter V.

Beast boy watched the sunrise. He always liked the sunrise. Inside him the different animal impulses always seemed to be more balanced at sunrise. The nocturnal beasts would just be settling down and the diurnal beasts would just be waking up. He sat watching the some come up on a brand new day over Titans tower. Last night had been pretty exciting. It had been so exciting that Beast boy hadn't been able to sleep.

After they had rescued Terra from the stone, they had all raced back into the tower to get her to the medical bay. She had been severely dehydrated. Beast boy had stayed with her until Cyborg had suggested that they all get some rest and that they should let her sleep.

Raven, Robin, and Starfire had all set out for somewhere saying they were going to set some ground rules about something called a kundogi. Beast boy didn't have any idea what that was, but he wished them luck all the same. It was going to be a few days before Raven was going to have her powers back so hopefully they'd have it worked out by then.

Terra was now back in his life and while this didn't necessarily mean that his love life was going to be any easier, it definitely meant that he'd have more to think about along those lines.

Terra had betrayed them to Slade and then she had sacrificed herself to stop Slade. There was going to be a lot of mending that had to be done in order to set things right between the two of them, but for the first time in a long time Beast boy felt optimistic, blame it on the sunrise.

The door opened and Beast boy heard someone walking towards him.

"Hi Terra." He said without looking.

"How did you know it was me?" Terra said looking down.

"Being able to transform into animals isn't really my only power." Beast boy said watching the sunrise. "My senses are slightly more acute than normal, even when I'm in my human form. I can recognize your smell from everyone else's. You still smell nice."

Terra didn't move from where she stopped. "I was wondering something."

"Shoot." Beast boy said relaxing.

"Why?" Terra said quietly.

"Why what?" Beast boy countered.

"Why didn't you give up on me?" Terra said sadly. "Even before I was frozen in stone, you never gave up on me. Even though I betrayed you. I just wanted to know why."

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Beast boy said simply.

"You don't even know if I really return your feelings. You risked it all on a hope and a prayer." Terra said in disbelief.

"How you felt didn't change how I felt Terra. Even if you never returned my love, it would have been worth it. Raven said something to that effect. We're all family. Everybody in the tower has been alone in their life. They've always wanted to belong somewhere. Not just to belong as a super hero, but to belong as a person. From my silly jokes, to Raven's herbal tea, we all have our own quirks that we want others to accept and even appreciate." Beast boy turned to Terra. "You know I won't try to stop you if you want to leave again."

"I wouldn't feel right if I did." Terra said almost crying.

Terra rushed forward and Beast boy grabbed her in her arms. "Beast boy it was terrible. I was aware the entire time I was frozen. I had months to think about everything I had done. Nothing ever changed it was just never-ending darkness."

Terra looked up into his eyes and almost chuckled. "I'm probably going to sleep with a night light for the rest of my life."

Beast boy smiled. "Don't worry, I still do too."

The two of them laughed for a moment as Terra relaxed into his arms. "The only thing I remember with any happiness is you coming to put fresh flowers on the statue. At first I was depressed because they would always die, but you never stopped coming to bring me new ones. I only wish I could have smelled them."

"Don't worry. I have a permanent account with the florist now. He delivers to the tower regularly." Beast boy said smiling. "Terra, I'm not going to be silly enough to believe that we're not going to have our issues to work through, but will you stay. I mean stay her with me, with us, for as long as you can."

"I don't know Beast boy. I do know one thing though." Terra said affectionately.

"What's that?"

"If I do go anywhere, I'll want you to go with me." She said looking up into his eyes.

"We better go back inside." Beast boy said quietly.

"Not just yet." Terra said softly. "I haven't seen the sun for quite some time. I'd like to stay here and enjoy it for a little longer with you."

Cyborg unhooked himself from the power supply and headed for the living room. Sensors indicated Terra was on the roof with Beast boy and he guessed they didn't want to be disturbed. Everyone else was in the living room.

"Whose turn is it to fix breakfast?" Cyborg said as he entered the living room.

There stood Robin flipping pancakes with an apron around him looking like he was ready to be sick. On the couch the game station had been fired up and Starfire and Raven were battling with all their might at SCARF: Gold.

"Uh, did the Puppet King strike again while I was sleeping?" Cyborg asked the apron clad boy wonder.

"No." Robin said miserably. "Since Raven's powers are burned out their battling for… kundogi rights."

"What the heck is a kundogi?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't ask. Just, don't ask." Robin said with a smirk on his face. "Just shut up and hand me the mustard."


	6. Epilogue

**A/N:** I do not own the Teen Titans. (Though I wouldn't mind owning Terra either.)

Epilogue.

Jinx looked around before detaching herself from the wall and running over to the prison wall. With luck she'd have the rest of the Hive Five sprung in a matter of minutes. Slowly she crept until she could peek up into a small window where she could see the hallway inside.

Jinx raised her hands until she was ready to blast open the wall. Suddenly a strong pair of hands grabbed her. She struggled to break free. The only problem was that the hands were as big as her entire torso.

Jinx was slowly turned around as she heard rock grinding against rock. Finally she was facing away from the wall and she realized the hands holding her were made of stone and they were sticking up out of the ground.

Jinx looked around to see if there were any sign of her attacker. Finally she spotted two pinpricks of yellow light against one of the walls. "What's going on here? What's the big idea! Who are you?"

The figure detached itself from the wall and stepped into the security light. Jinx looked down in the blonde hair of a young woman. Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had a very pleased look on her face.

Jinx nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked down at what could only be a ghost. She looked at the girl as if she had come back from the grave, or more appropriately, from BEING the grave.

"Hello Jinx." Terra said smiling.

Jinx just looked at her trying to make her mouth work. She was scared, really scared.

"You remember last week when you really did a number on Beast boy when all he was trying to do was help?"

Jinx nodded dumbly remembering the encounter.

The smile faded from Terra's face as she started rolling up her sleeves. "That was my boyfriend, you WITCH!"


End file.
